


Teenage Wasteland - Tradução em Português Br

by NatyHunter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bullying, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradução da Fic escrita pela Khirsah a fic original em Inglês pode ser achada em seus trabalhos</p><p>Billy se inclinou para frente um pouco, observando enquanto Teddy encontrava uma caneta hidrocor e começou a procurar por um pedaço de papel. Os guardanapos estavam todos amassados e sujos; os forra bandeja estavam salpicados com molho. "Erm," Billy disse, meio com medo que Teddy mudasse de ideia.</p><p>"Aqui," Teddy finalmente disse, voltando-se para ele. Ele pegou a mão de Billy entre a sua própria e virou-o, palma pra cima, os dedos calejados e quentes contra a pele lisa de Billy ele tinha cheiro de...  De algo incrível.</p><p>Oh, oh, uau, Billy pensou atordoado, apertando os joelhos juntos contra a corrente líquida de calor indo para baixo da barriga; o caneta deslizando contra a palma da mão foi a coisa mais excitante que ele já havia sentido. A visão dos cabelos dourados de Teddy caindo em seu rosto o fez querer fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido, como se inclinar para frente e beijá-lo, ou jogar seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ou... Ou alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1: Uma Declaração de Incompetência parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Teenage Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34735) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



"The exodus is here

The happy ones are near

Let's get together

Before we get much older."

—Baba O'Riley, The Who

 

"O êxodo é aqui

Os alegres estão próximos

Vamos ficar juntos

Antes de ficarmos velhos demais. "

-Baba O'Riley, The Who

 

 

**

 

 **CaptnAmazing:** Hey, Billy. Você já está acordado?

 **Avngerfan2119:** Hey, Jamie. Acordado o suficiente. Tudo certo pra amanhã?

 **CaptnAmazing:** Yeah-meu trem chega em torno das 16:00. Te encontro as 17:00. Mal posso esperar para estar de volta na cidade. Internato é uma merda.

 **Avngerfan2119:** Quer dizer que vocês não se sentam em circulos e trançam o cabelo um do outro o dia todo?

 **CaptnAmazing:** Se fode ai, Kaplan. Hey, não se esqueça do Capitão América.

 **CaptnAmazing:** E não aja como se você não soubesse do que estou falando. Eu sei que você ainda tá com ele.

 **Avngerfan2119:** Sim, eu estou. Mas você não pode apenas pega-lo quando você vir por qui?

 **CaptnAmazing:** Eu quero mostrar pro Joseph. Ele tem um Cap, mas é uma porcaria e eu quero apresentar-lhe o significado de qualidade. Basta trazer ele, ok? Você pode contrabandea-lo em sua mochila.

 **Avngerfan2119:** Blz.

 **CaptnAmazing:** Tudo bem? O Idiota não tá te incomodando de novo, né?

 **CaptnAmazing:** Quer que eu chute a bunda dele? Posso ser menor, mas sou determinado.

 **Avngerfan2119:** Não, tá tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã. Noite, Jamie.

 **CaptnAmazing:** Você tem certeza que está tudo ok?

**12:23: Avngerfan2119 saiu.**

**CaptnAmazing:** Noite.

 

**

 

14:41 e contando.

 

Billy olhou para o seu livro História dos Estados Unidos e tentou se concentrar, mas as palavras continuaram nadando na frente de seus olhos. Ele estava dolorosamente consciente do relógio contando os minutos para o feriado de inverno - três semanas inteiras de liberdade, longe da escola, longe do Kesler, longe de tudo.

 

14:49 e contando.

 

Sr. Carlson não tinha sequer se incomodado tentando fazê-los fazer o trabalho. "Vocês vão esquecer tudo durante o feriado de qualquer maneira", ele disse com um suspiro, ombros caídos debaixo de um suéter argyle desbotado. "Basta lerem o Capítulo Seis e tentem não fazer muito barulho."

 

A maioria dos garotos não tinha sequer aberto seus livros. Eles estavam todos amontoados em pequenos grupos, inclinando-se sobre os braços de suas mesas e sussurrando. As vozes que se levantavam ocasionalmente recebiam uma repreensão tímida, mas o Sr. Carlson se mantinha em sua própria mesa, ignorando as pequenas colmeias de atividade.

 

Billy assistia como uma das meninas cobria um riso com a mão, cabelo avermelhado caindo sobre os ombros. Ela olhava ansiosamente para o relógio e ele ouviu algumas palavras soltas: "cerveja", "esta noite", "beijar", "festa", "Fraca".  Ele inclinou a cabeça, curioso, mas voltou-se para o seu livro rapidamente quando ela pegou seu olhar e estreitou os olhos, pesadamente delineados, para ele.

 

Certo. Não. Leia.

 

Virou a página, deslizando sobre as sentenças de forma aleatória. Ele não se importava que tivesse uma festa; ele nunca foi convidado e não sabia o que faria se ele fosse. Provavelmente ia passar a noite inteira firmemente preso em um canto esperando o sangue de porco vir chovendo. Não que ele queria ia dar uma de _Carrie_ na bunda deles. Na maioria dos dias, de qualquer jeito.

 

Billy olhou para cima. 14:58 e contando.

 

Ele fechou o livro e enfiou na sua mochila, ansioso para o som do sinal. _Três semanas inteiras_ , ele disse a si mesmo, ignorando a onda de sussurros aumentando progressivamente em volume. Seu melhor amigo estaria em casa, e eles passariam as férias indo de loja de quadrinhos em loja de quadrinhos e manteriam seus olhos abertos em caso de Vingadores. Seria ótimo.

 

15:00.

 

Billy estava de pé no primeiro toque estridente, correndo na frente da multidão de alunos. Sr. Carlson gritou algo sobre terem cuidado e tenham um ótimo feriado, mas Billy perdeu as palavras ao som de portas abrindo e estudantes fluindo para fora de suas classes. Ele deslizou em torno de uma menina de óculos e se pressionou contra o banco de armários para evitar uma líder de torcida e seu namorado, os músculos se apertado em uma mistura inebriante de ansiedade e expectativa. Era uma loucura, emoção pesando no ar. Ele praticamente podia saborear a liberdade.

 

 _Se eu me apressar_ , pensou Billy, _talvez eu possa sair daqui sem uma briga._

 

Ele agarrou sua mochila perto contra o seu corpo e teceu o seu caminho através da massa de jovens. Armários batiam de cima a baixo no corredor e as escadas ecoavam com gritos de "Nos vemos às 10!" e "Não esqueça o você-sabe-o-que!"

 

O ar estava elétrico.

 

Billy olhou para o relógio enquanto ele virava uma esquina, abraçando a parede para evitar uma colisão. 15:03. Não era possivel Kesler sair da classe de Inglês e passar pelos corredores lotados a tempo. Ele já podia sentir a tensão derretendo, a emoção se construindo. Seria bom estar em torno de amigos novamente. Amigo. Seu único amigo de verdade, de verdade. Deus, ele sentia falta de ter alguém com quem conversar.

 

Ele deixou cair sua mochila no linóleo rachado e se agachou na frente de seu armário. Eles iriam primeiro na Midtown, é claro, antes de fazerem seu caminho até a Cosmic Comics. Provavelmente seria uma boa idéia deixar The Strand para o início do dia, assim eles poderiam evitar os turistas na Union Square. Talvez eles pudessem passear pelo Village, Billy considerou. Havia algumas boas lojas de segunda mão lá. Poucos lugares mais picantes, também, com vitrines excitantes que ele nunca conseguia levar-se a olhar diretamente apesar dos pequenos adesivos de arco-íris sobre as portas.

 

Bem. Talvez _por causa_ deles.

 

Billy corou e empurrou seus livros em seu armário, batendo-o. Ele olhou para o corredor que ele estava, atirando uma alça por cima do ombro, mas ele só tinha dado quatro passos rápidos antes que sentisse o zumbido de seu telefone contra sua coxa. Billy se mexeu e enfiou a mão no bolso, observando ansiosamente os corredores enquanto ele abria.

 

 **212-555-9078:** _Traga-me o Cap ou enfrentará a minha ira_

 

 

Billy hesitou, ansiosamente roendo uma unha mastigada antes de voltar, empurrando o telefone no bolso. Se ele se apressasse... Se ele se _apressasse..._ Agachou-se na frente de seu armário e girou a tranca com os dedos trêmulos de repente. 8, 22, 10. Não, porcaria, ele tinha girado demais. Billy abafou uma maldição irritada e tentou de novo, mais uma vez, obrigando-se ir devagar enquanto girava o trinco.

 

8 ...

 

22 ...

 

10 ...

 

Ele não se preocupou em colocar seus livros organizadamente então tudo veio caindo em um emaranhado, derramando sobre seu colo e espalhando-se pelo chão. "Foda-se," Billy gemeu, agarrando a figura de ação cuidadosamente embalada e o pôs de lado antes de empurrar todo o resto para trás. A pilha quase caiu novamente, balançando ameaçadoramente, mas Billy conseguiu fechar a porta a tempo, girando a tranca com mais força do que o necessário. Ele pegou o pacote e ficou de pé, olhando para o relógio. _Merda merda merda._ Se ele não correr, ele seria pego com certeza. Ele correu para a multidão, ombros curvados apertados, mas Billy sabia que era tarde demais, mesmo antes da grande, mão áspera aparecer para agarrá-lo pelo colarinho.

 

_Maldição. Maldito seja._

 

"Você está com pressa, Kaplan", disse Kesler, arrastando Billy de volta para a linha de armários brilhantes cor de laranja. Um sorriso torto esticado no rosto e as sobrancelhas escuras levantadas em uma preocupação fingida. "Arranjou um encontro?"

 

Billy encolhido em si mesmo, segurando sua mochila na frente dele como se fosse um escudo: O escudo do Capitão América, só que o Capitão América não estava aqui e Billy não era nenhum tipo de herói. Ele não conseguia nem responder, Billy percebeu afundando em pavor; sua garganta estava seca, e tudo o que ele queria fazer era correr.

 

Kesler olhou para seus amigos, dois caras musculosos em jaquetas Lettermen. "Aposto com vocês qualquer coisa que o Kaplan tem um encontro. Qual o nome dele?"

 

Eles estavam circulando perto, fechando-o. Billy olhou desesperadamente para o corredor, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. Ninguém se importava, ou se se importassem, eles estavam com muito medo para se envolver. Ele não os culpava; ele se sentiria da mesma forma, se os papéis estivessem invertidos. Ele odiaria a si mesmo, talvez, mas ele desviaria o olhar.

 

Droga, por que isso sempre tem que acontecer com _ele_?

 

Billy fechou os olhos, murmurando baixinho, mas isso apenas fez Kesler sacudi-lo com tanta força que seus dentes bateram, antes de dizer numa estranha leve voz, num tom quase de dialogo, "O que você disse, Billy-Boy? Você vai ter que falar mais alto do que isso. "

 

Billy não olhou para cima. Ele se encolheu ainda mais para baixo, como uma tartaruga tentando desesperadamente rastejar em seu casco, e segurava apertado a figura do Capitão América escondida em sua embalagem de jornal. "Nada", ele disse, arqueando os ombros para frente. "Eu não disse nada."

 

"Foi o que eu pensei."

 

Um dos outros meninos, Slatterly, estendeu a mão para arrancar casualmente a mochila de seus braços. Billy tentou agarrá-la de volta, mas Kesler estava lá para bate-lo de volta contra o banco de armários, seu grande corpo prendendo-o com uma quieta, força ameaçadora. "Verifique os bolsos internos", ele instruiu, olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Billy. Sua respiração era quente e doce. "Billy-Boy tem o mau hábito de tentar esconder sua cota."

 _Cotas._ Como se fossem uma espécie de senhores feudais, Broncos e grandes e sempre ameaçadores. Billy quase riu com a imagem, mas ele mordeu de volta violentamente, mantendo sua expressão em branco, com os olhos baixos. Normalmente Kesler ia apenas atrás da sensação de poder e de todo o dinheiro solto. Se ele pudesse só-

 

"O que é isso?" o terceiro rapaz, Jones, perguntou, pegando o embrulho do aperto enfraquecido de Billy.

 

Billy se sacudiu numa posição vertical numa ansiedade doente, olhos voando até o rosto do menino, e reagiu sem pensar: ele arrancou o Cap de volta com um movimento extremamente rápido. "Não", disse ele, tentando empurrar o pacote para trás das costas, mas Kesler o agarrou pela frente de seu colarinho e o sacudiu como uma boneca de pano. Billy tentou ficar tenso contra o ataque, mas foi inútil: Sua cabeça pendeu para trás quando foi arrancado de seus pés. A parte de trás de seu crânio bateu contra os armários fazendo um _Crack_ doentemente familiar.

 

Ele desesperadamente fechou os olhos, o coração batendo tão rápido em seu peito que ele pensou que iria estourar. Havia uma parte dele que quase quis que isso acontecesse, pelo menos, em seguida, eles o deixariam sozinho.

 

Ele cerrou os dentes enquanto ele caía de volta para os seus pés e era empurrado contra o metal frio. Um dos armários beliscava seu ombro, e outro seu quadril. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer tanto que ele não podia sequer protestar quando a figura era retirada dos seus dedos e passada de volta para o amigo de Kesler.

 

"O que é isso?" Kesler perguntou, com os olhos focados no rosto de Billy. Ele finalmente o soltou, mas Billy se sentia tão preso quanto antes. Ele não podia correr, ele nunca conseguia escapar. Eles eram maiores, eles eram mais fortes, e, o mais importante, eles estavam dispostos a _machucá-lo._

 

Billy olhou para o terceiro valentão, Jones, e observou com crescente aceitação enquanto ele desembrulhou o papel de jornal para expor a figura vermelha-branca-e-azul, criada por um artista local e habilmente esculpida para parecer exatamente como um homem real, não apenas em suas características (embora tudo estava correto até a força em suas mãos e o quadricular de sua mandíbula), mas também de alguma forma, _o sentimento_ de Capitão América: Força. Coragem. Orgulho. Possibilidades sempre-duradouras.

 

Ele parecia um herói. E Billy queria arrancar-lhe das mãos de Jones com uma ferocidade que o consumia.

 

"Ah. É apenas uma boneca", disse Jones, soltando o Cap descuidadamente sobre os azulejos sujos. Billy fez um ruído estrangulado e se moveu como se para agarrar ele, mas Kesler o bateu de volta contra os armários com outra guinada que penetrou seus ossos. "Eu acho que não, Kaplan," ele rosnou, chutando o Cap naquela multidão de alunos que agora afinava.

 

 _Onde estão todos os professores?_ Billy pensou descontroladamente, desesperadamente, e olhos seguiram de volta para o rosto de Kesler. Ele pairava sobre ele, muito perto - características familiares, odiadas torcendo-se em um sorriso divertido de escárnio.

 

"Bem?" Kesler disse, dedos musculosos torcendo a gola da camisa de Billy e o corpo ameaçador perto o suficiente de maneira que era quase sexual. "Algo mais?"

 

"Tem alguns dólares", Slatterly disse enquanto ele jogava a mochila de Billy, a carteira derramando-se. "É isso aí. Vamos sair daqui, ele não tem mais nada que valha a pena pegar."

 

Kesler não quebrou o contato visual. Ele estendeu uma mão para o dinheiro, em seguida cegamente o empurrou no bolso quando entregue. "Parece que você está livre para ir", disse ele levemente, o aperto no colarinho de Billy se afrouxando. Ele deu um passo para trás para dar espaço a Billy e depois riu quando ele não se mexeu. "Bem, vamos lá", disse ele com um sorriso feio. "Fuja, Kaplan. _Feliz Hanukkah_."

 

Billy engoliu, as palmas das mãos apoiadas contra os armários de metal frio, em seguida, se pôs em movimento. Ele pegou sua mochila e empurrou sua carteira de volta para dentro enquanto passava apressado, pelo trio de meninos. Ele só deu dois passos antes de uma perna esguia disparasse e o mandasse se alastrando pelo chão sujo. Risadas altas ecoaram pelo corredor e Billy engoliu uma onda de pura raiva, que surgia dentro dele branca e quente, como um relâmpago.

 

Mas ele não se levantou, nem sequer se moveu, e, eventualmente, eles viraram e foram embora deixando Billy esparramado desajeitadamente em todo o piso de linóleo, olhando para o rostinho de plástico do Capitão América e desejando com todo seu coração que ele, Billy Kaplan, saco de pancadas de toda a porra do universo, tivesse o poder de fazer alguma coisa.


	2. Uma Declaração de Incompetência parte 2

**

 

 **212-555-9078:** você está atrasado, perdedor.

 **212-555-8743:** sim, desculpe, chego já

 **212-555-9078:** Fabio e eu estaremos esperando

 

**

 

"Que tal _ele_? Ele é um colírio."

 

"Hm?" Billy soprou a franja dos olhos e continuou a cavar através da caixa de papelão surrada. Jude Deveraux, Danielle Steele, Danielle Steele, Ann Rule, Anne Rice, Cassie Edwards. "Oh, hey, Fabio Nativo Americano. Veja só livro em promoção", disse ele, ajeitando pra mostrar o livro para o amigo.

 

Jamie inclinou-se, quase desequilibrando do banquinho tremulo em que ele estava empoleirado, e franziu a testa para o livro já muito lido. "Acho que já tenho um desse", disse ele lentamente, balançando de volta para os quatro pés com um barulho. "Fique de olho aberto para um de Vikings, no entanto. Eu sei que nós não temos nenhum desses."

 

“Fabio Viking: Certo." Billy enrolado uma manga folgada e mergulhando de volta, empurrando para o lado faroestes antigos e suspenses de ação. "Você pensa que haveria alguma ficção especulativa por aqui. É o Village - os geeks não podem ter todos fugido para o Brooklyn."

 

"Ele realmente é bem quente, você sabe."

 

Billy olhou para cima com uma careta, esfregando um traço de suor da testa. Que tinha um toque de sal e calor. "Quem, Fabio?"

 

Jamie revirou os olhos e apontou o dedo em direção de um garoto olhando as prateleiras do outro lado da sala. "Não, seu puto, esse cara. O colírio. Ele é gostoso, né?"

 

Billy olhou por cima, então rapidamente para longe, com medo de ser pego olhando. _Pare de ser tão putz_ , disse a si mesmo violentamente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, Billy olhou para cima novamente, seguindo a linha de visão de Jamie. Alto. Magro. Vestido de preto, com uma corrente de bicicleta enrolada ao redor de sua cintura fina, cabelo espetado caindo em seus olhos. "Hipster", Billy disse com desdém, voltando-se para a caixa de livros. Ele sentiu o arrepio constrangedor de decepção, como sempre, mas ele se obrigou a afastar isso. Jamie estava tentando. Ele apreciava isso.

 

"Hipsters não podem ser gostosos?" O outro rapaz pulou para fora do banco para ajudar Billy a re-ajeitar os rejeitados, jogando os livros de bolso casualmente em uma pilha confusa. "Eu pensei que hipsters podiam ser tesões, se eles, você sabe, tomassem banho. Oh, hey, ela tá praticamente nua", acrescentou num tom claro de apreciação, abrindo uma capa para obter uma boa olhada no conteúdo interno. Billy riu e balançou a cabeça, reorganizando cuidadosamente a bagunça de livros de modo que seus títulos aparecessem. Jamie era amigo de Billy desde a pré-escola; eles tinham negociado sanduíches na escola primária, jogaram Spider-Man no fundamental, e ele ouviu Billy gaguejar com o rosto quente, enquanto saía do armário no verão entre oitavo e nono ano, logo antes de que os pais de Jamie o mandassem para um internato chique no norte do estado.

 

"Um, hey, wow", Jamie disse, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos Billy. Billy também não tinha sido capaz de olhar para ele, ele quase não foi capaz de olhar para si mesmo quando, olhando para cima, ele avistou seu próprio reflexo no espelho coberto de adesivos de Jamie: pálido, pequeno e fino como um pássaro. Ele até parecia um... um viado.

 

Mas, em seguida, Jamie estendeu a mão e deslizou uma figura de ação nas mãos de Billy que se apertavam espasmodicamente. Johnny Storm, cabelo loiro e sorriso sacana. “Eu aposto que o Tocha Humana seria totalmente a fim você,” Jamie disse solenemente, e isso de alguma forma se transformou em um combate épico, gibis espalhados, figuras de ação voando, Jamie rindo, “Em chamas! Em chamas!"  e Billy rosnava entre risos: "Eu vou chutar a sua bunda."

 

Teria sido melhor se Jamie tivesse ido ao Central Park East High(N/T: gente deixando claro que lugares,bandas,pessoas e referências de musica, fictícias ou não, não serão traduzidas) com ele, Billy pensou, mas desde que ele sabia que havia _alguém_ lá fora que se preocupava com ele, ele estava bem, ele estava até contente.

 

"Ela meio que se parece com a Sam, você não acha?"

 

Billy olhou para a loira peituda de vestido vermelho que mal a vestia e tentou imaginá-la com um rabo de cavalo e sardas. Samantha Gardner era uma garota do bairro, cuja família havia se mudado para a Upper East em algum momento entre terceira e quarta série. Ela era bonita e agradável e mais do que um pouco inteligente, de modo que ela foi imediatamente popular... E imediatamente fora da liga de Jamie, apesar de suas aberturas ocasionais de amizade. Não que Billy jamais diria isso a ele. "Uh. Claro."

 

"Você acha que ela ia sair comigo? Se eu fosse ao CPE com vocês, quero dizer?"

 

Billy não hesitou; ele nunca iria. "É claro que ela iria", ele disse, não deixando um rastro de dúvida passar. Não havia espaço para dúvida em pura fantasia. "Ela teria que ser estúpida para não. Você tem a maior coleção de figuras de ação de Os Vingadores deste lado do Mississippi."

 

Jamie apontou para ele. "Certo? Totalmente um partidão."

 

"Um partidão supremo".

 

"E depois que eu a deslumbrasse com os bustos do Thor e do Homem de Ferro, eu lhe mostraria minha coleção de rascunhos de hqs autografadas”.

 

"Sempre um vencedor."

 

"-e a poesia ruim eu que guardei sobre o seu sorriso de lado ensolarado e seu belo corpo nu."

 

Billy riu e empurrou o ombro de Jamie, indo pegar sua mochila, de onde ele tinha deixado cair mais cedo. "Viu? Você é tão encantador, ela estaria se derretendo em cima de você se você apenas lhe desse pelo menos a metade de uma chance. Que você nunca dá."

 

Jamie balançou a cabeça, pondo as mãos nos bolsos enquanto ele se balançava sobre seus calcanhares. "Sim, obrigado Dr. Phil, mas eu vou começar a tomar conselhos amorosos de você quando você parar de roçar no seu travesseiro à noite."

 

"Ah, Jamie." Ele apertou a mão sobre o coração. "Isso machuca. Você sabe que eu tenho roçado o _seu_ travesseiro por anos." Billy se esquivou do fraco soco no ombro, rindo, e por uma vez sem fica autoconsciente dos olhos que o acompanhavam. Deixe-os olhar; porque ele se importaria? "E, além disso," ele acrescentou, andando para trás, "é Dr. Ruth, obrigado."

 

"Uh-huh. Oh, hey, Billy, olha o-"

 

Tarde demais. O ombro de Billy esbarrou na beira de uma estante de livros que ele naturalmente tinha ajeitado, ele deu meia-volta. Foi quando então, caiu de cabeça nos braços de alguém grande, musculoso e masculino. Como em uma espécie de comédia romântica, pensou Billy numa onda de pânico, só que não era _engraçado_. Mãos grandes agarraram-no para equilibrar-se, ele se segurou na malha da camisa em troca, e os dois balançaram e oscilaram por um longo embaraçoso minuto, Enquanto seus membros se embaralhavam e entravam no caminho um do outro.

 

Finalmente, quando o equilíbrio foi restaurado, o garoto o largou e Billy o soltou. Ele olhou para cima com um ruído assustado, encontrando olhos extraordinariamente bonitos contornados por cílios muito longos, e sentiu algo se torcer dentro dele em uma mistura de prazer e mortificação. Billy molhou os lábios e se afastava, em busca de um pedido de desculpas e fica cada vez mais consciente do cheiro levemente almiscarado, e rico.

 

"Desculpe" ele gaguejou, bochechas ficando vermelhas. O rapaz olhou para ele com uma careta, ele parecia expandir e encher o corredor apertado. "Eu não estava olhando."

 

"Sim, eu notei, _Dr. Ruth_."

 

O sorriso de escárnio foi um balde de água gelada por sua espinha. Billy deu mais um passo instintivo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto de cabelos escuros cruzava os braços sobre o peito e olhava para ele,  com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio. Billy deveria saber que o Cara Impossivelmente Gostoso era um idiota. Eles eram todos idiotas. Essa era a regra desse universo de merda.

 

"Yeah, uh, como eu disse," Billy murmurou, recuando lentamente. Jamie já tinha recuado até a metade do caminho, cautelosamente observando. "Desculpe."

 

Ele pensou por um momento que o cara iria agarra-lo, e ele podia ouvir em sua cabeça o som do sinal tocando e armários batendo. Cada bairro era um pátio de escola, de alguma forma, e parecia que ele nunca conseguia afastar os valentões. Mas, em seguida, os alto-falantes crepitaram e começaram a tocar algo inócuo com batida e o Idiota Impossivelmente Gostoso encolheu os ombros e deixou os braços cairem.

 

"Apenas olhe por onde você anda da próxima vez", disse ele, se afastado de maneira impactante sem esforço. "bicha".

 

Billy ficou onde estava, curvando os ombros instintivamente. Ele não ouviu Jamie vir por trás dele e não respondeu quando uma mão quente e reconfortante tocou em seu braço.

 

"Hey", disse Jamie, voz baixa. "Desde quando caras de pau sabem ler?"

 

Billy sacudiu-se. Tudo o que ele queria, naquele momento, era que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse inteiro, não, melhor do que isso: ele queria que o _mundo_ inteiro se dissolvesse em torno dele, puxando-o para algum lugar quente e vazio, longe de valentões e de melhores amigos que tinham boas intenções.

 

"Não, é sério", disse Jamie sinceramente, sobrancelhas juntas. "Se não fosse sobre você ser, você sabe, seria outra coisa. Caras como esse são sempre idiotas. Tem um garoto na minha escola que me chama de Judeu-de-cérebro. Você pode acreditar nisso? Judeu-de-cérebro. O que isso sequer significa?”

 

"É. Não importa," Billy mentiu, olhando para cima, com um leve sorriso. "Ei, você não quer dá uma olhada nos livros de arte?"

 

Jamie bufou, visivelmente relaxado. "Com o cuzão correndo em torno à procura de nerdinhos para abordar? Não mesmo. Quer ir até o Shake Shack? Nós poderíamos ir até a loja de quadrinhos de lá."

 

Billy olhou por cima do ombro, avistando o cara de cabelos escuros. Ele estava debruçado no balcão conversando com a vendedora. A forma como a luz entrava pela janela escura fez seu cabelo resplandecer brilhante e escuro. Ele ainda era muito sexy, embora Billy soubesse que ele era um idiota, e ele corou numa mistura ansiosa de irritação e consciência. "Vá em frente", disse ele, irritantemente mexendo a alça de sua mochila. "Eu te alcanço em alguns minutos."

 

Jamie olhou desconfiado. "Billy..."

 

"Eu só quero olhar os CDs usados. Vá, pegue pra nos um lugar na fila. Eu estarei lá em breve", prometeu. Jamie trancou sua mandíbula teimosamente, mas Billy apenas balançou sobre os calcanhares, o esperando sair. Ele podia sentir o desejo instintivo de Jamie de fugir. Ele não podia culpá-lo; ele se sentia da mesma maneira. Evitar era o melhor truque que eles conheciam para se manterem inteiros.

 

Mas mesmo que ele não quisesse enfrentar o Idiota Impossivelmente Gostoso, ele não era estúpido, ele também não iria fugir. Não hoje. Ele tinha batida sua meta de covardia hoje. "Sério. Vá nos arranjar um lugar na fila. Se eu me atrasar, você pode enviar os Vingadores pra resgatar minha bunda magrela".

 

Jamie apontou para ele em advertência. "Os Vingadores estão no espaço agora, lembra? Então, não seja estúpido." Mas ele recuou um passo e desceu o corredor em direção à porta. "Quinze minutos!"

 

"Certo", disse Billy, mais para si mesmo. Ele olhou novamente para a registradora, o estômago dando uma guinada desagradável, antes dele se virar e ir para a parte de trás da loja. Ele contornou esbarrando no hipster de braços cruzados, murmurando um pedido de desculpas, e correu para baixo nas escadas para o porão. A luz era mais parca lá e as estantes ainda mais instáveis. Billy agarrou o corrimão de metal enferrujado e pulou os últimos degraus, tênis batendo contra concreto desgastado. O sistema de som não alcançava aqui em baixo, e quanto mais ele se movia para as pilhas mais distantes, mais baixo a musica emotiva se tornava. Em vez disso, ele podia ouvir o farfalhar suave de papel e cliques de caixas de cd; uma mulher em um casaco de capuz roxo assobiava enquanto ela lia a parte de trás de um disco velho.

 

Billy parou em uma grande bandeja de CDs usados e deixou cair sua bolsa a seus pés, olhando ao redor da sala, em uma rápida busca, instintiva antes de começar a passar as caixas rachadas. A maior parte da música era, fraquinhas, é claro, afinal estavam no porão do negócio. Havia algumas bandas decentes, Billy pensou, parando ao longo de um álbum ou outro mais velho, coisas a partir dos anos 70 ou 80, em sua maioria.

 

Ele parou para olhar para uma capa psicodélica, deixando sua atenção vagar como seus olhos voltados para os redemoinhos de cor.

 

Tinha sido um dia difícil. Seu ombro doía e ele tinha certeza de que haveria hematomas em suas canelas. Ainda assim, era melhor do que ele temia; ultimamente Kesler e os outros pareciam contentes em pegar seu dinheiro e sacudi-lo até deixar hematomas onde não dava pra ver - ainda doloroso, ainda humilhante, mas pelo menos ele poderia esconder sem preocupar sua mãe ou os ter seus irmãos prometendo o atacarem paa protege-lo que nem mini Capitães Américas.

 

Ele suspirou, sacudindo os ombros violentamente, e deixou que o CD que ele estava olhando cair de volta no lugar. Seus irmãos não parecem ter quaisquer problemas em sua escola; se alguma coisa, eles eram populares, queridos, atléticos, não mal tratados. Talvez tenha realmente algo de errado comigo, Billy pensou enquanto passava as caixas de cd tão rapidamente que as cores borravam juntas como um caleidoscópio fantasmagórico. Ou talvez eles soubessem como enfrentar tudo aquilo. Eles não se viravam e levavam qualquer merda naquele momento crucial que separava os meninos regulares de presas.

 

Ele se perguntou se ele tinha aquele algo em si mesmo que se recusava a se render quando ele tinha a idade deles. Ele se perguntou se ele tinha isso nele agora.

 

Então, alguém deu um passo ao lado dele e de um ombro roçou o seu, muito levemente. O toque metálico da música era inconfundível: _"Biiillly, don’t be a heeeeero."_

 

 

"Porra, isso não é engraçado!" Billy disparou, mesmo sendo. Ele virou-se para enfrentar Jamie qualquer jeito, sem vontade de ser provocado, e congelou quando encontrou um par de olhos azuis surpresos.

Droga. Não era o Jamie.

 

O garoto piscou lentamente e estendeu a mão para tirar os fones. A música soou mais alto, os fios pendurados no peito, e Billy sentiu uma onda quente de mortificação lavar por cima dele. O rapaz era alto e musculoso; com um suéter cinza e listras pretas esticado em seus ombros largos. Ele tinha cabelo loiro casualmente bagunçado e feições perfeitamente simétricas, como uma pintura ou um modelo ou algo assim. Ele era ainda mais atraente do que Idiota Impossivelmente Gostoso, e Billy odiava o fato de estar ciente disso.

 

"Desculpe," Billy murmurou, coração afundando.

 

O loiro sorriu, covinhas surgindo nos cantos de sua boca. É claro que ele tinha covinhas. "Ei, não, você está certo", disse ele, e ele tinha uma voz _ótima_ , embora Billy não pudesse identificar o sotaque. Ele não achava que ele era da cidade, pelo menos. “Paper Lace não é na para fazer piada sobre."

 

Billy lutou contra a inevitável onda de calor _. Bem, pelo menos ele não está te tratando como um saco de pancadas_ , ele se lembrou.  _Tem isso_.

 

"Boomtown Rats, no entanto," o rapaz acrescentou, alcançando além de Billy para pegar um CD. O plástico estava rompido e a cor havia desaparecido ao redor dos cantos. "Aí está uma banda que está apenas pedindo por isso."

 

Billy olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos azuis e, gradualmente, sentiu seus ombros começarem a relaxar enquanto eles sorriam um para o outro. O tom tinha sido provocativo, mas não zombeteira. Seu rosto era bonito, Nossa, tão bonito e simpático. Foi a simpatia que o fez tão atraente, Billy decidiu, o sorriso lentamente aumentando. Ele não parecia o mesmo tipo de cara que tropeçou nele no corredor e que o chamou de bicha.

 

Ainda. Ele tinha aprendido a ser cauteloso. "Não é um fã?" ele perguntou, indo para um tom casual, apesar de isso nunca havia soado bem nele. Billy sacudiu um ombro em um vago, movimento ansioso, mas, em seguida, forçou-se a ficar quieto. Ele irradiava geek, ele sabia disso, mas não significava que ele tinha a irradiar _agora_.

 

O garoto riu de novo, girando o CD entre suas grandes mãos. Tinha uma pulseira de couro em torno de seu pulso esquerdo, com detalhe de cobre opaco; parecia velho e desgastado, e provavelmente cheirava a suor e sol. "Eles são bons", disse ele. "Eu estava apenas tentando fazer conversa. E falhei, eu acho. Eu sou Teddy", acrescentou.

 

"Billy. Hey."

 

O sorriso de Teddy cresceu, covinhas aparecendo novamente. "Billy, hein? Isso é irônico."

 

"Sim, bem. Eu prometo não fazer nenhuma piada fraca sobre viagem no tempo."

 

"Exxxcelente."

 

Billy tossiu, então limpou a garganta, corou, mas Teddy não parecia se importar. "Billy né? eu acho que isso explica por que Paper Lace te irrita." Ele se inclinou para soltar o CD de volta na caixa, descuidadamente passando sem realmente olhar para as capas. Seu olhar estava focado diretamente sobre Billy, observando o rosto e os ombros magros.

 

Billy não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que um desconhecido da sua idade tinha olhado para ele com tanto interesse sem um fio sequer de malícia. Ele não pôde evitar a maneira como seu estômago se retorceu de prazer, ou seu batimento cardíaco acelerando. "Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo", explicou ele fracamente. Billy respirou e cheirava algo fraco e aquoso a colônia de Teddy? Shampoo? Fosse o que fosse, cheirava incrível. "Havia um cara, e eu fiquei irritado, e eu pensei que Jamie estava-" Billy deteve, sacudindo a cabeça. Esquece. Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo, Então. Eu normalmente não grito com estranhos aleatórios".

 

"Essa é uma boa atitude pra se ter, nesta cidade. Ou, você sabe, na vida." Houve um breve silêncio constrangedor e, em seguida, "O que você está procurando?"

 

Billy olhou para longe. "Eu não sei, qualquer coisa e você?"

 

"Qualquer coisa, também."

 

Socializar é um difícil. Billy odiava, e ele sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente. _Pense em algo_ , ele disse a si mesmo, ferozmente tentando chegar a uma pergunta que não fosse completamente estúpida. Ele não era bom em manter conversas casuais indo, especialmente quando...

 

Bem. Especialmente quando ele pensa que o outro cara é uma tentação, mas _isso_ , disse a si mesmo com firmeza, não era uma possibilidade. Ele não ia começar a deixar seu cérebro indisciplinado despejar fantasias ridículas e irrealizáveis acerca de aleatórios estranhos gostosos. "Hum", disse ele, sentindo-se um pouco desesperado. Teddy foi focando-se nos CDs novamente. "Encontrou algum livro bom?"

 

Teddy olhou para cima, sacudindo o queixo para tirar uma mecha comprida de cabelo loiro dos olhos. "Alguns. Você?"

 

"Apenas Fabio."

 

Merda. Ele não deveria ter dito isso, ele sabia que não deveria. De todos os ... os ... as coisas _gays_ de dizer! Billy mordeu o interior de seu lábio, se preparando para o impacto, mas Teddy apenas sorriu como se entendendo a piada. "Fabio Bingo? Ou você é um fã de heaving bosums?"

 

"Uh, o anterior. Não que haja algo de errado com um ... um ... uh, belo par de ... Eu não posso terminar esta frase com dignidade."

 

"Dignidade é para os fracos de espírito. Você vem sempre aqui?"

 

"Eu venho, sim", disse Billy. "Aqui ou o Strand, se eu não me imcomodar de tropeçar em pessoas a cada passo."

 

"Toda temporada é temporada de turista. Deus abençoe New York." Teddy olhou para cima através de seus cílios, sorrindo, e Billy viu-se respondendo o sorriso timidamente. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ele não tinha certeza do que ainda, quando o momento foi quebrado pelo som de passos pesados e uma voz casualmente zombeteira dizendo, "Teddy, você terminou com seu surfe geek já? Eu tenho o que precisávamos.”

 

Billy olhou para cima com um sobressalto, coração no estomago. O Idiota Impossivelmente Gostoso levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando entre ele e Teddy com uma curiosidade exposta. Ele tinha um pedaço de papel na mão e um número rabiscado em tinta azul sobre a sua palma. Parecia como cada herói adolescente de televisão que Billy já tinha visto.

 

"Greg", disse Teddy, e Billy teve que virar a cabeça para olhar para ele de novo, ele tinha que ver. O cabelo loiro, o queixo quadrado, os olhos brilhantes e ombros largos e músculos recém-malhados. Teddy parecia com o Idiota Impossivelmente gostoso-com o Greg. Eles combinavam.

 

Olhos azuis encontraram os dele, e Billy podia ler o pedido de desculpas lá ao mesmo tempo que Greg pegava Billy pelo colarinho e puxava-o para trás antes de empurra-lo para longe. Não tão forte-certamente não tão forte quanto Kesler tinha-mas doía o mesmo. "Vamos, cara", disse Greg descuidadamente, jogando um braço sobre os ombros de Teddy quando pareceu que Teddy iria atrás Billy. "E _você_ -nós temos uma festa para ir. Eles ficariam muito desapontados se o convidado de honra não aparece-se, não?"

 

Billy esfregou um cotovelo machucado, bochechas vermelhas, e tentando se fazer invisível. Ele podia sentir os olhos sobre ele, mas ele não tinha coragem de olhar para cima e vê-los. Ou talvez, ele pensou com raiva de si mesmo, ele simplesmente não tinha _estômago._

 

"Sim," Teddy disse lentamente, depois de um longo minuto. Ele parecia resignado, e talvez um pouco triste. Tanto Faz. Foda-se ele. "Sim, certo, tudo bem."

 

Billy não olhou para cima e ficou encarando o concreto manchado e feio até que seus passos haviam morrido na distância.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pela demora traduzir é díficil... 
> 
> Passei em engenharia na universidade local e desisti pq não era o q eu queria, vamos dizer q eu tive um começo de ano corrido e estranho


End file.
